Black Orchid
''Black Orchid,'' also known as ''B. Orchid (or just Orchid), is a female fighter who fights with Escrima sticks or tonfas, uses her legs to do spinning kicks and can transform into a fire cat. She, along with her younger brother Jago, is one of the main protagonists of the ''Killer Instinct video games. Storyline Killer Instinct For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Killer Instinct 2 The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Appearance Orchid maintains a fairly consistent look throughout the series, with some slight changes between games. In the original Killer Instinct, Orchid was a young, dark-haired woman wearing a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of the leotard around her thighs had yellow lining, and she wore green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots, the boots also had yellow cut-offs and extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid had a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and possessed two plasma eskrima sticks she used in battle. In Killer Instinct 2/Gold, Orchid had a slight redesign, with her leotard now possessing holes on the sides of her chest and cutting off at the 'v' between her legs, her boots extending all the way up to her thighs, and her eskrima sticks replaced with electrified tonfas. She also has a pair of circular earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), she receives a complete design overhaul but in comparison to many other characters, she retains a similar design to her original appearance. Orchid has a pair of electronic goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid once more uses electronic eskrima sticks in battle. Orchid's retro costume mirrors her original 1994 appearance, but with minor elements from KI2 such as boots and a pair of circular earrings which is much bigger than she has in the previous game. Personality Orchid, on the surface, has a flirty, feisty, and playful demeanor, toying with her enemies before beating them down relentlessly. Beneath her sassy exterior she secretly suffers from intense paranoia, believing that Ultratech is anywhere and everywhere and that it is her duty to personally destroy them. This is because of Ultratech’s involvement in the death of her father Jacob, who she was very close to. She occasionally has outbursts of sudden rage, which characterized in the form of her Firecats when she was a child. Her emotional instability is held together by her brother Jago who, although suffering from his own afflictions, does his best to support her. Abilities Orchid fights in a military CQC style from when she was trained as a secret agent, though she mainly focuses her attacks on kicks. She wields two electrified eskrima sticks/tonfas and also carries a set of smoke grenades in the rebooted universe. Because of a government experiment performed on her grandmother, Orchid can also summon a flaming projection of a jaguar called a Firecat which explodes on contact with opponents. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Arrogant Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Seductress Category:Obsessed Category:Siblings